Lightning Charges
by QueenFandom
Summary: One night, Lucy gets struck by Lightning and gains storm/lightning powers that she can't control. As the only one unaffected by Lightning was Laxus, (other than Orga) she's trained by him.
1. Struck

**Lightning Charges**

**Summary: One night, Lucy gets struck by Lightning and gains storm/lightning powers that she can't control. As the only one unaffected by Lightning was Laxus, (not including Orga) she's trained by him.**

**Pairing: Laxus x Lucy**

**Chapter One: Prologue**

**—****Lucy's POV—**

I waved goodbye to the guild members, and shut the door behind me. I summoned Virgo for an umbrella, and headed on my way back. I shuddered as Lightning struck. Too close. I ran through the streets, probably looking like a madwoman, but I didn't care. I was the only one out. As I neared my house, I skidded to a halt. I held onto a street lamp for support after my tiring sprint. **(A/N: Do they have those? Well, now they do…)**

Suddenly, a light flashed, and I felt a tingling sensation starting on my cheek that ran down my body. I ran inside to look at my cheek, only to see a star-shaped burn on it. It didn't hurt, for some reason. I locked the door and window. I changed into a pair of pink fluffy pajamas and started to open my covers to climb in when my hands glowed. I dropped the covers. They glowed brighter, and a beam of yellow-orange light came out of my hand, hitting my covers. The light spreader around it, and smoke appeared. When it subsided, my covers were disintigrated. I frowned, locked the door and window(s) so Natsu and Happy wouldn't get hurt, and climbed into bed. I would have to talk to Master Makarov tomorrow. Shucks.


	2. News

**_Previously…_**

_I changed into a pair of pink fluffy pajamas and started to open my covers to climb in when my hands glowed. I dropped the covers. They glowed brighter, and a beam of yellow-orange light came out of my hand, hitting my covers. The light spreader around it, and smoke appeared. When it subsided, my covers were disintegrated into ashes. I frowned, locked the door and window(s) so Natsu and Happy wouldn't get hurt, and climbed into bed, brushing off the remains. I would have to talk to Master Makarov tomorrow. Shucks._

**Chapter Two: News**

I jumped out of bed, throwing on my clothes and grabbing my belt and money bag, then sprinted to the guild, not wanting to destroy anything else of mine. I burst through the doors, panting, and many people turned to look at me, confused.

"Don't come near me," I warned, but of course Natsu didn't. He swung his arm around around my shoulder, and I pleaded with him not to.

"Why?" he asked curiously. My hands started to glow.

"You'll see! Get away! _Get away!_ GET AWAY, NATSU! YOU'LL GET HURT!" They got brighter, and, thankfully, I turned at the last second, making the beam head towards a table in the corner, where Gajeel, Pantherlily and Levy sat, making the light again spread around it's target, and the smoke again appeared. Levy looked up from her book to see the table gone, and in its place was a bunch of iron from Gajeel, a kiwi from Pantherlily, and ashes.

"I'm so sorry," Lucy sobbed, tears wracking her body. "Wait. I'm become Natsu!" She held her temples. "No! Why?! The curse, the curse!" The rest of the people either looked at the table in amazement or at her weirdly. Makarov stepped out of his office, and saw Lucy kneeling at the front of the guild, still crying, though it faded steadily as he neared.

"What is it, child?"

"I was, s-struck by l-lightn-ning," she said, hiccuping a bit. "N-now, I c-can't-t control my p-powers! What do I do?"

"Powers?"

"A beam of light, like Laxus' lightning appeared last night and decimated my bedsheets! I don't wanna hurt anyone!" The rest of the guild sympathized, but went back to their activities. Master Makarov literally had a lightbulb above his head.

"I know! Laxus can train you."

"WHAT?!" both Lucy and Laxus shrieked in horror, staring at each other, then at Makarov.

"You'll get along just fine!"


	3. Morning, Laxus!

**Okay, someone mentioned that I need longer chapters. I agree wholeheartedly, but I have exams, and Midterms, and my whole schedule is in chaos. So, sorry, but they're going to be short for a while.**

**Chapter 3: Morning, Laxus!**

**_Previously:_**

_Makarov stepped out of his office, and saw Lucy kneeling at the front of the guild, still crying, though it faded steadily as he neared._

_"__What is it, child?"_

_"__I was, s-struck by l-lightn-ning," she said, hiccuping a bit. "N-now, I c-can't-t control my p-powers! What do I do?"_

_"__Powers?"_

_"__A beam of light, like Laxus' lightning appeared last night and decimated my bedsheets! I don't wanna hurt anyone!" The rest of the guild sympathized, but went back to their activities. Master Makarov literally had a lightbulb above his head._

_"__I know! Laxus can train you."_

_"__WHAT?!" both Lucy and Laxus shrieked in horror, staring at each other, then at Makarov._

_"__You'll get along just fine!"_

**The Next Morning: —Lucy's POV—**

I opened my eyes lazily. I had woken up to a _crash!_ in the kitchen. I hopped out of bed, cracked my back bending as far as I could, and then rolled my shoulders. I then grabbed the 2nd-most-powerful weapon for a woman (a book) and silently crept to the door of the kitchen **(A/N: I don't remember what her house is like, so I'm just gonna make it up.) **I heard movement, and I closed my eyes and whacked the person there on the head. The person crumpled to the floor, and I opened my eyes slightly. There, on the ground knocked out, was Laxus Dreyar. Oh no! He's gonna kill me! I stared at him for a moment. The sun shined on his luscious hair, making it seem to glow. My eyes traveled down to his eye, his scar prominent against his slightly-tanned skin. I checked to make sure he was indeed knocked out, and slowly brought my hand to his scar, tracing it. He shivered slightly. I continued to finger it. I heard a beep, and immediately thrust my hand back.

I opened the microwave lacrima's door, and pulled out… oatmeal? It didn't seem like the type of thing he'd like. Did he make it for me? Well, I'm gonna eat it anyway. I grabbed a white bowl from the cupboard, and poured some in. Then I grabbed a spoon and a glass, and poured myself some tangerine juice. I spread the curious mix on top of the oatmeal: salt, honey, and peanut butter, and then mixed it in, humming contentedly to myself. I glanced over at Laxus every once in a while, finding it suspicious that the self-proclaimed "strongest mage in Fairy Tail" was out like a light when I hit him with a book. Although, it _was _a 5-inch one (on the history of Fiore). I wonder what'd happen if I used a woman's _most _powerful weapon (a pan) on him…

Laxus stirred, and I quickly spooned the rest of the oatmeal into another bowl, and set it on the counter. He opened his eyes, staring at me. I could feel my face heating up slightly, but thankfully not enough for him to tell, from his intense look. Then he looked away, and I cooled down.

"Um, your oatmeal's on the counter." He grunted in acknowledgment, and brought it to the table, sitting across from me. We ate in silence. I noticed my hands hadn't glowed yet, and relaxed slightly. Why did it not now, but it did before? Anyway, I'm grateful for that. What would've happened if I hit Laxus while he was sleeping. My gravestone would've said: **The Death of Lucy Heartfilia was made by Laxus Dreyar, after attacking him in his sleep. **I shuddered, and Laxus looked at me curiously. "It's nothing," I reassured him. He grunted again. Not a man of many words, is he. Though, knowing him, he's probably just not used to waking up so early on the weekend. "So," I said, not bearing the silence, "how are we going to do this?"

"Well, we're going first, to the woods, to see what you can do." I nodded.

"But, I can't tell when it's going to happen. I mean, it didn't happen while I was asleep, nor this morning, but it did when I went to the guild and went to bed…"

"We'll figure it out."

"Thanks for having such a detailed plan," I said sarcastically. He shoved on his headphones, smirking slightly, and ignored me. I pouted, puffing out my cheeks.

**See? I told you it was short. I'm not completely sure where to go with this, so if you guys could give me some ideas, that'd be awesome.**

**Oh, and go click that "comment" button! (Guests ****_should_**** show up.)**

**Ciao, QueenFandom~nya!**


End file.
